Vacation in Bandle City
by AeronLoL
Summary: Kennen is on a vacation in Bandle City when he meets Teemo. A League of Legends fanfic.
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

((**!WARNING!**))  
((This is my first story.))  
((I am not english.))  
((Why Kennen x Teemo? We have already a lot. Because I read a lot of stories and this theme was the only one that inspired me to make my own one.))  
((Criticism accepted.))

Part 01

The first day of my vacation in Bandle City I decided to visit some yordle champions I know. Probably the best way of doing so is to invite them to my temporary home all of them at once. However I wanted to surprise them, not to tell them I am here. So I searched for the first yordle I remembered, Tristana.

I have found her address so I went to visit her, hoping she is home. She lived in a small house near the center of Bandle City so I knocked the door and luckily she was present. Tristana opened, surprised. "I-is that you Kennen?" "Hello Trist! Can I ask something?" She was still kind of shocked so after a while she answered: "Ofcourse. Come in.. What are you doing here?" As I entered her home I began to talk to her again. "I have decided to spend my vacation in Bandle City and that is also why am I here. I wanna see everyone! I mean you, Rumble, Teemo, Heimy and the others.. I wanna invite all of you to my place and I thought if you could help me a bit?" I sat on one of her armchairs, completely forgot about any manners. "Ofcourse I will help you! Just put off your shoes please. Want something to drink?" "Oh yeah, the shoes. Can I have some tea with sugar please? So could you invite them to my home? Just don't tell them it's me! I'll take care of the rest." Then I put my shoes away. After that we talked about some other things for a while. "So tomorrow at six? Thank ya Trist! Bye!"

The next day I was preparing for my yordle visitors, buying some things and cleaning my home. Finally at half past six I heard the doorbell. When I opened the door, only four yordles were there. "Kennen? What are you doing here?" That was Rumble. Tristana turned to the other three, Poppy, Rumble and Teemo: "So Kennen arrived here and wanted to see you. I guess we can just go inside?" Shaking hands with each of them I let them go to my home. "And the rest?" I whispered to Tristana. "Busy or not interested.." I definitely expected more of them.

When all of them sat on my sofa I sat down too on the single armchair I had. "Hello everyone! I'm spending my vacation here so I will stay for a few days before I leave again, So Poppy, how is Demacia?" We talked the whole evening about everything and I admit, I watched Teemo almost always. He was so friendly to me even when we have never really met outside of the League. When we finally said goodbye to each other and they left, I thought about Teemo. I liked him a lot, not suddenly, he has interested me for quite a long time but today it was stronger. I went to bed, still thinking about him for a long time before I finally fell asleep.

The day after I walked around the city, thinking about the yordle once again. In the afternoon I have finally decided: I must try it. Atleast give it a try or I won't fall asleep in days. I searched for Teemo's address, going there and knocking the door, feeling nervous like never before. When he opened, he asked: "Hello Kennen, what are you doing here?" "Could we go in?" So we did, closing the door. "Teemo, please forgive me that I do this but I must tell you I really like you.. I mean.. in that way. I know you are with Trist, I only want to.." I turned away and wanted to leave when I heard him talk. "Ken.." He leaned against the wall. After a while he told me: "I never thought you think of me like that.. and I think we could.. I actually care more about men than women, too. And no, I am not with Tris." When I turned back to him, shocked, he suddenly kissed me lightly. "Teemo, that's awesome!" "I love you Kennen."


	2. Chapter 2: Bandle City Walk

Part 02

I woke up the day after and I still couldn't believe Teemo was like me. When I was making my breakfast I thought I could visit him and maybe we could do something together. When I was dressing, I heard my doorbell ring. "Hello Ken." "Teemo? I.. I was just about to.. visit you." "Oh were you?" "So.. come in." When we were inside he hugged me and started talking. "I thought we could.. because you are pretty new here in Bandle.. we could go for a walk. I mean.. to show you some places." "That'd be great! I wanted to look around the city someday. Did you eat?" "Well, not really. Why?" "I'll prepare something for you. You must eat!" So I made some eggs for him but I must say I'm not that good at cooking. When I put the plate in front of him he gobbled the food quickly. "Oh thank you. It's great!" "Is it? Thanks, so.. can we?" "Sure."

I was holding his hand the whole time and we talked mainly about Bandle. The first place where he took me was the square. People of Bandle City often called it simply The Main Square. There was also a little fountain in the middle.

"So this is our square. It's not exactly in the center of the town but still sometimes we have fair-" I pulled him to myself, pressing my tongue against his lips, wanting to go further. He did not resist, letting me do what did I want to. I pushed my tongue into his mouth but pulling it out immediately. "Is that.. okay for you?" He kissed me back, pushing his tongue deep inside of my mouth. I let him, enjoying every second of it. After a while he stopped. Apparently few yordles were interested, staring at us. "Ken? Er.. we're not alone here.." "And who cares?" I kissed him again, being the leader now, pulling his body towards me even more, probably doing all of this more than he wanted to but I didn't notice. After a while I loosened my grip, letting us two split and then I realized it was too much. "A-are you okay? I am so sorry.." He let himself breathe for a while. "I suppose.. but I think this was too much.. could we just stop rushing it? Please?" "I am so sorry. This.. I know I should be more calm.  
Won't happen again. So.. can we just continue like normal?" "Ofcourse. And don't worry. I'm okay."

We visited some more places but I especially liked the park. It was just amazing. I told Teemo that we must go for a trip someday, somewhere into the forests. He had no problem with that, even suggested tomorrow. I accepted gladly.

In front of my house he kissed me lightly as we said bye to each other and then he left home. That evening I thought about what happened that day and I told myself to be more careful next time. I was so excited about tomorrow..


	3. Chapter 3: A Trip to the Forest Part 1

Part 03

So today our trip was about to happen finally. I was so excited about it and I was hoping Teemo was too. I thought about changing our plans a bit though but I wasn't sure if he'd like it. However if I won't ask him it is not gonna happen for sure so I packed my large sleeping bag and some more food too. I had a breakfast and then went to Teemo. "Hi Teemo!" "Hello Ken, are you ready?" He was staying in his door with his backpack already. "Er.. I actually wanted to ask you if.." "Hmm?" "Could we.. make it a two day trip? I mean like sleeping in the forest, nothing more.." "Oh.. I suppose I have no plans for tomorrow and.. spending a night in the forest with you.. why not? I'll just pack some more things and also.. I must remake our route a bit to pick a safe place to sleep.. it can be pretty dangerous out there." "Awesome!" I hugged him. "Thank you Teemo!"

We left before noon, Teemo leading us because he knew these places well ofcourse. I was just asking him all the time where were we going but he refused to tell me so I let it be. After a few hours of walking through that amazing forest and climbing hills we were there. A giant rock with an amazing view of the country. He pointed at something not so visible and then at some lake. "This is Bandle. And that lake would be our next and last stop today. Wanna have a break now?"

We ate our simple lunch, talking about that place, how it was just great. When we finished eating I sat next to Teemo, wrapping my arm around his neck and kissing him lightly. "Thank you for taking me here." He smiled. "Everytime I am here I enjoy it so much. I thought you'd like that too."

The trip to the lake was much shorter, it was about an hour. So nice view of it in the middle of a forest. "Woow Teemo, it looks a bit like Ionia here! I'm amazed.." I gave him a quick kiss knowing he doesn't want more right now. We spent there a long time lying in the grass or talking, watching the nature and having dinner together.

"I don't think staying here over night is the best idea.. let's go a bit further." Teemo told me. I nodded. After like ten minutes we picked a place and I was so tired I was about to fall asleep immediately. "Ken? I'll go to the lake.. to wash myself.. I'll be back in a minute." I told myself to stay, he won't like it to see me there. I messed it up yesterday and that was enough.

I woke up in the morning and was surprised I saw Teemo curled right next to me in my sleeping bag. I smiled and watched him sleep, he was so cute like that. Good morning Teemo, I thought, good morning.


	4. Chapter 4: A trip to the Forest Part 2

Part 04

While Teemo was asleep I made a breakfast for us and then sat down, watching him for a few minutes, hungrily eating my own portion and thinking about him before he woke up.

What was the reason he wanted to sleep with me? I was the one who usually pushed our relationship a bit further. Or has he changed his mind or was he just cold so he curled into my sleeping bag? Maybe he will tell me but I won't ask him. No.

""Good morning Teemo." He yawned. "Good morning Kennen." I couldn't help myself, he looked so cute right after he woke up. "Hungry? I made you some food. I hope you like it." "Thank you Ken. Give me just one minute please." He smiled and closed his eyes again. I smiled too and decided to wait, how much I disliked waiting!

Finally he got up and ate his breakfast, both of us not saying a word. Then Teemo broke the silence. "Well, about last night, that I got into your sleeping bag.." He spoke pretty quickly, looking a bit nervous. "I liked that and I hope it wasn't too early.. because I'd like to try it again." I smiled and leaned to Teemo, kissing him lightly. "Oh Teemo! Ofcourse we can!" Then we made our way to my sleeping bag, getting in. He put his hands around my body and drew me a bit closer to him.

I still can't believe it! Me. And Teemo.

I eventually kissed him once and then we just relaxed. I was enjoying that a lot and I knew he did too. "You smell so good Teemo.. too bad I can't say the same about myself. A shower would be amazing right now." He smiled and got up. "We should go if we wanna reach Bandle till evening." Then he slowly started packing our things and I joined him.

When finished, Teemo asked me. "Any other place where do you want to go before going home?" "Er.. not really. I'm kinda tired, hope you don't mind." "Heh, I don't, ofcourse. So.. can we go?"

We went straight home without any further stops so the way back was much shorter. Stopping in front of my house, we said goodbye to each other and then I kissed him lightly, only touching his lips. "Can we try more Teemo?" He nodded, smiling. He slowly pressed his mouth against mine then I pushed my tongue inside of his mouth. Eventually we went deeper, not splitting for a few minutes. "Good night Teemo." "Good night Kennen. I love you.." "I love you too Teemo."


End file.
